Nuit noire
by Syrene-T
Summary: La nuit noire. Des prédateurs implacables et surpuissants. Une femme seule, fuyant pour sa vie. PAS DE ROMANCE !
1. La traque

**Note :** Cette histoire se déroule peu de temps après la fin du 4ème livre.

PAS DE ROMANCE ! Il y en a bien suffisamment comme ça dans les romans, et tout a été dit. Je préfère explorer la face sombre de l'histoire que son côté lumineux.

Ténèbres.

Terreur.

Si les deux sont souvent associés, ce n'est pas sans raison.

Haletante, trempée de sueur, la jeune femme réalisait qu'il y a parfois de très bonnes raisons d'avoir peur de l'obscurité.

Les poumons en feu et le cœur en déroute, elle titubait dans le noir, les mains tendues en aveugle, trébuchant sans cesse. S'efforcer de courir dans une forêt, en pleine nuit, relève de la pure idiotie.

Ou de la plus impérieuse nécessité !

Sa fuite éperdue dans les ténèbres pouvait sembler absurde, un réflexe instinctif qui n'aurait d'autre résultat que prolonger son agonie mais, malgré la peur qui la rongeait comme un acide, elle n'avait pas perdu la tête. Elle était très consciente de l'inanité de sa course chancelante.

Elle trébuchait misérablement dans le noir, se prenant les pieds dans chaque souche, chaque branche morte, chaque entrelacs de ronce eux étaient rapides comme le vent et leurs yeux maudits voyaient dans le noir comme ceux des oiseaux de nuit.

Sa pathétique tentative pour leur échapper et ses pas balbutiants, ses poumons qui émettaient un bruit de soufflet de forge et jusqu'à son cœur qui battait une chamade endiablée, aiguillonné par l'adrénaline et l'effort, faisaient autant de bruit que la charge d'une harde de sangliers dans les taillis, surtout pour leur ouïe capable de percevoir un frôlement à plusieurs mètres de distance.

La fugitive savait tout cela.

De même qu'elle savait que s'ils ne l'avaient pas encore rattrapée, c'était uniquement pour faire durer le plaisir de la chasse.

Pourtant, ce faisant, en voulant la forcer jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce que, pantelante, elle s'effondre sans pouvoir se relever dans l'attente du coup fatal, ils lui offraient sans s'en douter un infime espoir : ses faibles forces et ses capacités limitées d'être humain ne lui permettaient guère d'échapper à la mort blanche qui soufflait déjà son haleine froide sur ses talons, certes, mais peut-être que si elle parvenait à faire durer la chasse suffisamment longtemps, les protecteurs de sa race surviendraient à temps.

Dans les veines de la fuyarde exténuée coulait le sang d'un peuple de chasseurs qui avaient un sens inné de l'orientation. Elle avait tenté de fuir dans la bonne direction, celle qui la rapprochait de la réserve indienne de la Pusch et du territoire que défendaient ses habitants, mais elle devait s'avouer, piteusement, que dans l'obscurité totale et sans pouvoir s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour réfléchir, elle n'avait plus la moindre idée des directions ou des points cardinaux. Elle ne fuyait plus qu'au hasard, son pauvre cœur épuisé battant si fort à ses oreilles et dans sa gorge que cela en devenait douloureux.

Un froissement dans les branches, au-dessus d'elle, la tétanisa un bref instant. Mais non, un bruit d'ailes s'éloignait dans les frondaisons invisibles, ce n'était qu'un oiseau que sa course désordonnée et titubante avait dérangé.

Exténuée, presque à bout de forces, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait continuer longtemps. L'air ne pénétrait plus dans sa gorge enflammée que dans un râle étranglé, le sang battait à ses tempes et jusque derrière ses yeux avec une force qui faisait pulser des étincelles colorées dans son cerveau.

Elle aurait voulu déjouer leurs attentes, ne pas jouer ainsi le rôle de l'animal traqué qu'on finit par acculer lorsqu'il arrive au bout de ses forces… Or c'était ce vers quoi elle allait en continuant de cette manière. Malgré cette évidence et sa volonté de ne pas faire leur jeu, il lui fallut, pour s'arrêter, se dominer et vaincre à la fois la peur qui lui nouait le ventre et l'instinct de conservation qui la poussait à continuer.

Le bruit de sa respiration saccadée dans le silence du sous-bois lui parut énorme, bien susceptible d'être entendu par tout ce qui portait oreilles dans un vaste secteur alentours. Tâtonnante, la fugitive envoya ses mains, qu'elle ne voyait pas, en exploration autour d'elle jusqu'à trouver un tronc d'arbre suffisamment gros pour pouvoir s'y adosser. Respire… force-toi à respirer… ses jambes tremblaient de fatigue mais elle résista à l'envie de s'asseoir dans l'humus au pied de l'arbre. Bien que techniquement cela ne puisse rien changer, elle se serait sentie trop vulnérable.

D'une main qui n'était guère assurée, elle essuya son visage ruisselant de transpiration et repoussa en arrière ses cheveux humides et embroussaillés. Son odeur elle aussi devait être démultipliée et « les » guider droit vers elle. Un nouveau sursaut de panique l'envahit, elle le repoussa difficilement.

L'espace d'une brève seconde, elle songea à celui qu'elle aimait. Il devait la rechercher à cette heure… hélas, que ne la cherchait-il au bon endroit ! Glaciale, la certitude qu'elle ne le reverrait pas et qu'elle allait bien mourir ici, seule et terrorisée dans le noir absolu, sans même voir les monstres qui lui arracheraient sa vie et boiraient son sang chaud, lui arracha un gémissement vite réprimé.

La détresse lui broya le cœur, elle sentit les sanglots grossir dans sa gorge et rejeta à nouveau, frénétiquement, ces pensées qui ne faisaient que l'affaiblir au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de ses forces morales.

Une part d'elle-même aurait voulu céder au désespoir, se laisser aller, se recroqueviller dans la mousse et se mettre à pleurer, mais elle avait encore suffisamment de volonté pour se l'interdire et continuer à lutter.

Elle s'efforça de ne penser qu'à sa respiration sifflante, mais sursauta violemment en percevant un murmure de voix étouffées, quelque part dans les ténèbres opaques.

Bien que sachant que cela ne servirait à rien, elle plaqua sa main droite sur sa bouche pour essayer d'étouffer le bruit de son souffle heurté, son poing gauche sur son cœur pour en comprimer les battements puis, s'efforçant de se mouvoir sans un bruit, elle tourna autour du tronc, sans s'en écarter, afin de se placer à l'opposé de ses poursuivants.

Pour autant qu'elle sache, ils étaient quatre. En tous cas elle en avait vu quatre lorsque, avec une habileté consommée, ils s'étaient arrangés pour l'isoler puis la forcer à fuir de plus en plus loin de tout secours potentiel. A s'enfoncer de son plein gré dans le secret et l'isolement de la forêt séculaire et de la nuit, porte du néant. Là où nul ne pourrait ni les voir eux ni l'entendre elle.

Elle était d'ores et déjà soustraite au monde.

Une branche craqua. La jeune femme se plaqua au tronc comme si elle avait espéré se fondre en lui, réprimant de justesse le hurlement de terreur qui s'étranglait dans sa gorge.

Soudain, il fut là. Une vague forme spectrale, blafarde, à ses côté. Aucun autre bruit n'avait averti la malheureuse qu'il (ou « ils) était aussi près.

Cette fois elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Une main de pierre glacée la bâillonna. Un bras aussi dur que de l'acier, aussi froid que du marbre, la ceintura et l'enleva de terre.

Tout devint flou. La pesanteur paraissait avoir disparu. Elle éprouvait la sensation de voler dans le noir, à une vitesse telle que le vent de la course fit larmoyer ses yeux.

Elle était initiée. Elle savait très bien ce qui l'avait poursuivie et ce qui l'emportait. Elle était seulement étonnée que son ravisseur ne l'ait pas tuée tout de suite. Mais les vieilles légendes quileutes à propos des Sang-froid qui enlevaient des jeunes femmes lui revinrent et sa détresse augmenta.

A moins, après tout, qu'il n'ait tout simplement pas voulu partager avec les autres.

Combien de temps dura cette course folle dans l'obscurité, elle n'aurait pu le dire. Peut-être des heures, peut-être des minutes.

En tous cas, le prédateur qui s'était emparé d'elle finit par ralentir, puis par s'arrêter. Sans un mot, il la remit sur ses pieds avec une douceur qu'elle n'attendait pas de lui.

Tout espoir étant perdu, la jeune femme sentit sa peur refluer, remplacée par une sourde résignation. Elle savait que les vampires voient parfaitement dans l'obscurité et que, si elle-même ne distinguait de son ravisseur qu'une forme pâle indéfinie et deux points brillants là où devaient se trouver les yeux, lui-même la voyait aussi nettement qu'en plein jour. Il ne perdait rien de chaque détail de son visage mutilé et de son expression.

Alors, fille d'un peuple de guerriers et de protecteurs qui luttaient depuis des générations contre ce fléau, elle redressa fièrement sa tête et ses épaules face à la mort.

Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de contempler sa terreur ou de l'entendre le supplier.

En même temps, une petite partie de son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions morbides : aurait-elle très mal ? (elle s'efforça de ne pas penser aux hurlements que poussaient les victimes dans les films d'épouvante). Mettrait-elle longtemps à mourir ? Sentirait-elle la vie et la chaleur la quitter ? L'image d'un insecte vidé vivant de sa substance par une araignée lui vint à l'esprit et elle repoussa avec horreur toutes ces images, surtout lorsqu'elle commença à imaginer la sensation provoquée par la succion de lèvres voraces contre sa gorge préalablement fouillée par des crocs acérés.

Elle formula silencieusement le souhait que son ravisseur se décide vite, qu'il en finisse avant que son courage l'abandonne et que la peur la rende folle, mais ce fut la surprise qui lui coupa la respiration lorsque d'une voix chaude, aux accents de velours, l'ombre dit simplement :

- Vous êtes Emily, la fiancée de Sam Uley.

D'où la connaissait-il ? En tous cas, il paraissait ignorer qu'elle s'était mariée deux mois plus tôt.

Avec une pointe d'arrogance, elle corrigea néanmoins :

- Sa femme !

- Ah, c'est vrai, reprit le vampire. Charlie et Jacob nous en ont parlé.

Charlie ? Jacob ? Emily tombait des nues.

- N'ayez pas peur, reprit la voix de velours. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Je suis Edward Cullen. Je vais vous ramener chez vous.

Emily n'avait encore jamais approché aucun des Cullen, Bella exceptée, du temps où elle s'appelait encore Swan et n'avait pas abandonné son humanité pour l'amour d'un non-mort. Toutefois, bien que toute sa vie elle ait été mise en garde contre eux, elle savait que jamais encore ils n'avaient rompu le traité passé avec Ephraïm Black, longtemps avant sa propre naissance.

Elle savait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais attaqués à un être humain.

Et elle savait aussi que depuis que Jacob s'était imprégné d'un demi-vampire, plusieurs membres de la meute des loups-garous fréquentaient leur maison. Son cousin Seth Clearwater, notamment.

Bref, elle savait qu'elle n'avait, à priori, rien à craindre d'un Cullen. Par ailleurs, s'il avait eu de mauvaises intentions, pourquoi se serait-il soucié de la rassurer ? Elle était à sa merci, là où nul ne saurait jamais ce qu'il était advenu d'elle.

Le soulagement la submergea avec plus de force encore que la terreur un peu plus tôt.

S'en fut trop pour ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

Trop d'émotions violentes en trop peu de temps.

La nuit parut devenir blanche, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, et Emily s'évanouit.

…**à suivre**


	2. Angoisses

Assise en tailleur sur l'immense canapé de cuir blanc, Alice Cullen était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Son regard lointain et ses yeux fixes ne démentaient pas l'impression et, avec ses formes graciles et parfaites, elle évoquait un tanagra posé là en guise de décoration raffinée.

- Alice ? se risqua enfin Jasper, en lui effleurant à peine le bras du bout des doigts.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle réagisse.

- Nous devrions y aller, dit-elle enfin. Il risque fort d'y avoir du vilain !

Bella, qui jouait avec sa fille sur le tapis en s'efforçant de cacher sa tension intérieure, releva vivement le nez :

- Edward ? s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

- Non.

Alice la rassura d'un sourire.

- A ce que j'ai vu, il n'est pas en danger pour le moment. Mais les autres ont relevé sa trace et son odeur. Il a enlevé la fille à leur nez et à leur barbe. Heureusement qu'il est beaucoup plus rapide que la plupart d'entre nous. N'empêche que les autres n'ont pas apprécié !

Bella était déjà à la porte.

- Il va avoir besoin de renfort ! conclut-elle.

Elle avait disparu avant que les autres aient eu le temps de bouger. Jasper soupira puis sauta sur ses pieds.

- On ne va pas la laisser seule, dit-il. Rosalie, prévient Carlisle. Je pense qu'Esmée et toi devriez rester ici avec la petite. Nous autres, allons aider Edward et Bella.

- Soyons prudents, fit Alice. Il semblerait que les étrangers traquaient une Quileute si tel est le cas, on peut d'attendre à tomber sur les loups. Ils doivent être à cran, évitons de les prendre à rebrousse-poil.

Alice ne pouvait voir les loups-garous mais elle ne se trompait pas en pensant qu'ils étaient à cran. Les deux meutes s'étaient séparées pour battre la plus large surface de territoire possible en un minimum de temps.

La tension qui émanait de Sam était telle qu'il évoquait une grenade dégoupillée pouvant exploser à chaque instant. Du coup, aucun des membres de son groupe n'osait émettre une seule pensée, de crainte de se voir vertement réprimandé.

Emily avait disparu depuis des heures. Ou plutôt, elle n'était pas rentrée à la réserve. Très inquiet, Sam avait retrouvé sa vieille voiture abandonnée sur le bas-côté, le long de la nationale. Il avait voulu suivre la piste de la jeune femme mais, à sa plus grande horreur, celle-ci avait été très rapidement recouverte par l'odeur brûlante, suffoquante, des vampires.

Le chef de meute connaissait bien, à présent, l'odeur propre de chacun des membres de la famille Cullen. Même s'il s'était agi de l'un d'eux, il n'aurait pas été tranquille. Sait-on jamais, avec les vampires ! Or il s'agissait d'étrangers et, du coup, son angoisse ne connaissait plus de bornes. Il avait vivement lancé un S.O.S. à ses amis par téléphone avant de réintégrer sa forme lupine et de foncer à travers bois.

A ce moment là, Sam pensait encore rejoindre rapidement ceux qu'il suivait, priant seulement pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Las, la piste s'était arrêtée au bord d'un large torrent. Désespéré, il n'avait pu la reprendre de l'autre côté et avait supposé qu'Emily avait remonté (ou descendu) le courant à pieds (l'eau ne montait pas plus haut que la taille aux endroits les plus profonds) afin de dérouter le flair de ses poursuivants.

Hélas, ce faisant, la malheureuse avait peut-être gagné du temps mais également égaré ses protecteurs !

Depuis, les deux meutes couraient inlassablement les bois sur chacune des rives du torrent afin de trouver l'endroit où la jeune femme avait repris pieds. Et les heures, inexorables, s'étaient écoulées dans une angoisse toujours plus vive.

A chaque instant dorénavant, les Indiens craignaient de retrouver non pas la piste mais le corps exsangue d'Emily.

- C'est de ma faute, pensait Sam tout en courant, la truffe aux aguets et le cœur navré. Depuis cette fausse bataille contre ces vampires d'Italie, nous avons relâché notre vigilance et baissé notre garde. C'était une grave erreur. Dieu fasse qu'Emily n'en paye pas les conséquences !

- Sam, fit Jared, et ses mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de chacun de ses frères de meute, nous avons franchi la frontière. Nous sommes sur le territoire des Cullen.

- Je m'en moque ! aboya le chef. Ce foutu traité est la dernière chose dont je me soucie pour le moment !

- Ce ne sont pas eux, tu le sais bien.

- Tais-toi donc et recherche la trace, au lieu de bavasser comme une pie !

Il avait malgré lui pris le mode alpha pour lancer ses ordres. Un grand silence se fit autour de lui.

Soudain, à quelques kilomètres de là, dans l'épaisseur impénétrable de la forêt noyée d'obscurité, un long hurlement d'appel se fit entendre.

- C'est Léah, fit Sam. Jacob et les siens ont trouvé quelque chose. Demi-tour ! On fonce les rejoindre !

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux meutes opéraient leur jonction. La télépathie ne fonctionnait plus entre elles mais ce n'était pas nécessaire : Léah les attendait impatiemment, là où la piste reprenait. L'odeur toute fraîche de Jacob, Quill et Embry flottait au-dessus de celles des vampires et de celle, plus ténue, d'Emily.

Les loups dévorèrent l'espace de leurs longues pattes, babines retroussées sur les crocs, l'instinct atavique de leur race stimulé par l'odeur des vampires. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que leurs parviennent des bruits de bataille.

Ils forcèrent l'allure et rejoignirent bientôt leurs amis qui, enragés, avaient engagé le combat contre les inconnus.

L'arrivée de Sam et des siens emporta la victoire en quelques instants. Mais alors que le dernier Sang-froid gisait à terre, en partie démembré, le loup noir bondit pour écarter, à coups d'épaules, à coups de dents, ses frères et amis avides de carnage :

- Ne le tuez pas !

En un clin d'œil, il eut repris forme humaine.

- Il doit parler, acheva t-il d'un air sombre, avant de se tourner vers le vampire.

Celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux ronds, deux billes écarlates dans le noir.

- Où est la femme ? jeta Sam d'un ton dur qu'accentuait encore la basse de son timbre, profond comme un puits. Celle que vous pourchassiez, où est-elle ?

Il dut avaler sa salive pour achever, d'une voix dont il s'efforça de cacher la brusque altération :

- Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?

Sur la mousse noire qui tapissait le sol, la peau crayeuse du vampire, son visage, ses mains et son corps là où les crocs avaient lacéré ses vêtements, se détachait comme une faible clarté dans l'obscurité. Il ne répondit pas.

- Je te jure que nous allons te découper en morceaux centimètre par centimètre et ronger tes os sans te tuer si tu ne réponds pas ! jeta l'alpha d'une voix terrible.

Il n'y avait pas à se méprendre sur la sincérité de ses paroles. Il en pensait chaque mot et les grondements bas, haineux, des autres loups appuyaient la menace de manière très efficace !

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota le vampire. Elle nous a échappé. Juste au moment où nous allions la rejoindre, nous avons flairé l'odeur de l'un des nôtres. Il l'a prise pour lui.

- Quoi ? brailla Sam.

- Nous l'avons poursuivi, mais il était trop rapide. Il nous a semés. Nous suivions sa trace quand…

Il s'interrompit et désigna la meute d'un geste éloquent.

Un chapelet de jurons bien sentis résonna sous les arbres, vite couvert par les bruits métalliques d'une chair pareille à la pierre déchirée à belles dents et des hurlements d'agonie, vite étouffés.

Retrouver la piste fut aisé mais, en contournant un tronc contre lequel demeurait accrochée, comme une écharpe fantomatique, l'odeur d'Emily, Jacob poussa soudain un glapissement de stupeur auquel répondit une sorte de ricanement de la part de Léah.

Les loups se regardèrent, atterrés. Un à un, afin que les deux meutes puissent se parler, ils reprirent leurs formes humaines.

- Je connais cette odeur, commença Paul.

- Nous la connaissons tous, gronda Sam.

- Les Cullen nous ont trahis ! renchérit Léah, hargneuse.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! s'indigna Seth.

- Je ne pense pas que nous devrions…. commença Jacob.

Tous s'interrompirent brusquement et, avec un bel ensemble, se tournèrent vers le dense rideau d'obscurité qui enveloppait les lieux sur leur droite.

- Du calme, fit la voix aisément reconnaissable de Carlisle Cullen. C'est nous. Alice a vu ce qui se passait et nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux que nous venions sur place.

Il y eut un concert de grondements, de glapissements, quelques uns des Indiens reprirent brusquement leur forme de loups, l'air parut crépiter d'électricité ambiante.

Carlisle et les siens ne bronchaient pas.

D'un pas décidé, ignorant totalement sa nudité et la présence de deux femmes (Bella et Alice, Léah ne comptant plus vraiment depuis tout ce temps), Sam s'avança et vint se planter face au médecin, le visage fermé il serrait si fort ses poings pour en réprimer les tremblements de mauvais augure que ses articulations blanchirent :

- Ma femme a disparu ! lança-t-il. Ces buveurs de sang l'ont traquée comme une bête, et le dernier nous a avoué qu'un vampire d'un autre clan la leur avait soustraite. Vous connaissez l'odeur des vôtres ? Hein ? Osez donc me répondre que non !

- Edward a emmené cette femme, fit Alice avec calme. Je l'ai vu.

Le silence se fit instantanément.

- Je lui ai dit que des étrangers se trouvaient sur notre territoire et comme il avait une course à faire, il a simplement décidé de voir au passage qui ils étaient et leur signaler que chasser dans le secteur serait indélicat. Cela arrive fréquemment, que certains des nôtres passent par ici. Généralement ils ne s'attardent pas et ne se nourrissent pas dans le coin quand ils savent que nous y sommes établis. L'avenir était limpide, car ils n'avaient pas encore décidé de se mettre en chasse. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison d'y aller en nombre. Mais apparemment, Edward ne les a pas trouvés à temps. J'ai eu du mal à voir ce qui se passait, car la femme dont vous parlez a changé d'option plusieurs fois. Et ses poursuivants n'étaient pas d'accord entre eux au début, ce qui a brouillé mes visions. Je n'ai réellement compris ce qui arrivait qu'en même temps qu'Edward, quand il les a trouvés et a décidé d'intervenir.

- Et maintenant ? jeta Sam, les narines frémissantes et le regard fulgurant.

Ses phalanges craquèrent. Alice haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, il est intervenu dans leur chasse.

Sam Uley était d'ordinaire quelqu'un de très calme, de pondéré et enclin à éviter tout conflit inutile. Ce n'en était pas moins un loup-garou, dont la rage latente devenait parfois incontrôlable –le visage et le bras balafrés d'Emily en portaient un témoignage accablant-. En l'occurrence, son flegme ordinaire s'était évaporé en fumée depuis un bon moment.

La phrase d'Alice, prononcée d'un ton badin, lui fit soudain voir rouge ! Il se jeta sur elle dans un soubresaut de rage aveugle, les lèvres retroussées sur un cri de fureur.

Des bras musclés surgirent de l'ombre pour le ceinturer et le stoppèrent en plein élan.

- Eh ! Calme-toi, Sam ! fit Jacob en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras puissants.

Puis il se mit à rire :

- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui te dis de te calmer, et non l'inverse !

Il pivota de manière à se placer entre les Quileutes et les vampires et poursuivit gravement :

- Si Emily est avec Edward, il n'y a pas de danger.

Léah émit une sorte de sifflement bas.

- Je commence à bien le connaître et il ne lui fera pas de mal, Sam, insista Jacob sans paraître avoir entendu. Ma tête à couper !

- Aucun risque ! appuyèrent Carlisle, Bella et Alice en chœur, avec une conviction sans faille.

Les yeux et la bouche de Jacob se plissèrent dans un sourire de pure insolence, il adressa un clin d'œil narquois aux Cullen et ajouta en riant :

- Enfin… elle va puer la sangsue, ça oui… Faudra qu'elle prenne une douche, la pauvre.

… **à suivre**


	3. Alliance

Une sourde angoisse planait, insidieuse, sur la réserve de la Push. Bien que pour une fois il ne pleuve pas et que l'air soit doux, peu de monde se risquait hors des maisons. Même ceux qui ne voulaient plus croire aux vieilles légendes étaient gagnés par le malaise latent.

Les Quileutes savaient ce qui rôdait dans leurs bois. L'une des leurs avait disparu et toute la meute était partie, pour défendre le territoire et chasser les Sang-froid.

Du même coup, ceux qui restaient se sentaient fragiles. Seuls. Presque nus face au danger sournois qui rôdait dans la nuit complice.

Billy Black regardait la télévision sans la voir. L'oreille aux aguets, il était en pensée avec ceux qui couraient les bois sous leur forme de loups.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il sursauta si fort qu'il en renversa sa bière. Il s'adressa aussitôt de vifs reproches. Allons ! Il devenait vraiment vieux si un simple coup frappé à la porte l'effrayait ainsi.

- Qui est là ? cria t-il en faisant tourner son fauteuil roulant.

Au lieu de la réponse qu'il attendait, il entendit un cri aigu à l'extérieur. Il reconnut la voix de Joan, la fille de la maison voisine, et devina qu'elle se tenait à sa fenêtre, d'où elle aimait épier tout ce qui se passait :

- Un vampire ! Un vampire !

Une sueur froide coula le long du dos du vieil homme. Etait-ce possible ? L'un des buveurs de sang avait-il pu tromper la meute et venir jusqu'ici, jusqu'au village laissé sans protection ?

Réprimant de son mieux le tremblement nerveux de ses mains, Billy fit précipitamment rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au placard où il avait rangé, très longtemps auparavant, son fusil de chasse. Une vieille arme, qui n'avait plus servie depuis de nombreuses années. Oh, il savait bien qu'elle serait inoffensive contre un vampire, mais que faire d'autre ? Il n'était pas dans sa nature de ne pas se battre lorsque le danger pointait son museau de requin jusqu'au seuil de sa demeure.

Résolu, il fit avancer son fauteuil jusqu'à la porte au moment où l'on frappait à nouveau.

- N'ayez pas peur, ouvrez ! fit une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

- Qui est là ?

- Edward Cullen.

Billy crut avoir mal entendu. Un Cullen, ici ? Le traité… la meute… les garçons… les vampires…

- Ouvrez, insista la voix. J'ai avec moi quelqu'un qui a besoin de soins.

L'Indien aurait pu croire à une ruse grossière s'il n'avait pertinemment su qu'aucune porte ne pouvait empêcher un vampire d'entrer.

Le fusil coincé sous un bras, il manoeuvra son fauteuil, tourna la poignée et écarta le battant. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher sous l'effet de la stupeur. Edward Cullen, en effet, se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte. Et il tenait dans ses bras le corps inerte d'Emily Uley. Le vieil homme poussa un gémissement à cette vue.

- Que … ?! Pourquoi !! gémit-il.

- Veuillez me pardonner, dit poliment le vampire. Je n'aurais pas franchi la frontière si les circonstances ne l'avaient pas exigé. Il y a des vampires dans les bois, des inconnus.

Il désigna Emily et continua :

- A priori, j'aurais peut-être du l'amener chez moi et Bella aurait téléphoné pour que vous avertissiez Sam. Mais cela m'aurait obligé à me diriger vers les intrus, qui étaient exactement entre la maison et moi. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de devoir me battre contre eux tant qu'elle était avec moi.

Il fit une pause et ajouta :

- Et puis, sans doute valait-il mieux éviter qu'elle revienne à elle au milieu d'une famille de vampires. Ses nerfs ont été suffisamment éprouvés ce soir.

- Elle… est vivante ? s'enquit Billy d'une voix chevrotante.

La tête de l'Indienne reposait sur l'épaule de cet effarant visiteur et l'infirme en éprouvait un profond malaise.

- Elle n'a rien, assura Edward. Elle a seulement perdu connaissance. Je sais que Sam n'est pas là… et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où ils habitent. Tandis que vous, je savais où vous trouver pour l'avoir vu souvent dans les pensées de Jacob. Puis-je vous la confier en attendant que sa famille puisse prendre soin d'elle ?

- Bien sûr… bien sûr… fit Billy qui avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Entrez. Posez-là sur le canapé. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il ne savait plus trop où il en était, Billy. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait d'inviter un vampire à entrer chez lui et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il vouvoyait un gamin –du moins avait-il l'apparence d'un gamin- à peine plus âgé que son fils.

En deux mots, Edward résuma la situation.

Le vieux Black ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Mais Emily ne paraissait pas blessée et il pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever tranquillement au rythme de sa respiration.

Quelle histoire !

- J'ai pensé un moment l'amener chez Charlie, continua Edward, mais si les autres suivent ma trace, je ne voulais pas les conduire là-bas. Ils n'oseront pas venir jusqu'ici : l'odeur de loup-garou est assez forte tout autour de la Push pour décourager n'importe quel vampire inconnu.

- Oui… approuva le vieil Indien, presque à contrecoeur. Vous avez… eu raison.

Ayant déposé Emily avec précaution sur le canapé, Edward arrangea doucement sa tête brune sur un coussin puis se dirigea vivement vers la porte.

- Encore navré de vous avoir dérangé et de vous causer toutes ces émotions, dit-il. Je dois me dépêcher, à présent : les autres doivent être sur ma piste et les miens en sont sûrement avertis. Je dois rejoindre ma famille sans tarder.

- Bien sûr.

Billy avait surmonté sa stupeur. Il dut pourtant se forcer un peu pour ajouter :

- Et merci. Je raconterai à Sam ce que vous avez fait pour Emily. Il…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, en même temps qu'Edward se figeait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Serrant fermement tout un fourniment d'armes hétéroclites et souvent improvisées, fusils, pioches, une batte de base-ball, une barre à mine, une masse et même une chaîne à vélo, une bonne dizaine de Quileutes formaient un arc de cercle visant à interdire toute retraite à l'ennemi de toujours et s'avançaient lentement mais résolument vers la maison.

- Allons bon ! ronchonna Edward.

- Tout va bien, lança Billy derrière lui, en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre de ses voisins. Il a seulement ramené Emily.

- Pas de buveur de sang ici ! cria quelqu'un avec haine.

- Laissez-moi passer, Edward ! ordonna Billy. Je vais leur expliquer.

- Merci, mais je crains de ne pas avoir le temps pour ça.

Il se ramassa comme un félin prêt à bondir –ce qui était précisément le cas- sur le seuil de la porte.

- Non ! cria le vieil Indien. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Laissez-moi leur parler !

Sans l'écouter, Edward se détendit comme un ressort. Son élan l'emporta par-dessus la ligne des belligérants et à plus de vingt mètres derrière eux. Il reprit contact avec le sol avec la souplesse d'un chat et s'évanouit en un instant dans la nuit.

Quelques cris de frayeur et de stupeur conjoints avaient éclaté dans les rangs des Quileutes.

- Lâche ! cria le même enragé que précédemment.

Exaspéré, Billy leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Préférant éviter d'avoir à dire ce qu'il pensait à un sot présomptueux qui semblait s'imaginer pouvoir lutter contre un vampire avec une arme de fortune, il ferma sa porte et s'en fut s'assurer qu'Emily n'avait besoin de rien.

**0o0**

Edward retrouva les siens à l'endroit exact où il avait subtilisé Emily Uley à ses poursuivants. Les Cullen discutaient toujours avec les loups-garous et le ton avait graduellement baissé : Jasper faisait de son mieux pour calmer le jeu et apaiser la tension qui émanait des Indiens.

- Ce que je veux savoir, grognait Sam, c'est où se trouve ma femme à présent !

- Chez Billy Black, répondit Edward en se glissant auprès des membres de sa famille.

Bella lui sauta au cou et il la serra tendrement contre lui.

- Elle est saine et sauve, poursuivit-il. Le trop-plein d'émotions lui a fait perdre connaissance, mais elle n'a rien.

Vampires comme Quileutes le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, muets de saisissement.

- Chez Billy Black ? répéta enfin Sam sur le ton de quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à trouver de sens aux mots qu'il vient d'entendre. Tu es allé à la Push ?

- Ce n'était pas provocation de ma part, Sam, plaida Edward, désireux d'éviter un esclandre. Ca m'a paru le meilleur choix possible compte tenu des circonstances.

Il réitéra les explications qu'il avait fournies à Billy ainsi que les raisons qui avaient dicté sa décision mais n'aborda pas le sujet, sans importance à ses yeux, des Quileutes armés qui s'étaient placés sur sa route.

- Ramener une Quileute à la réserve Quileute n'est pas un crime, tout de même ! dit Seth avec conviction.

- Non… marmonna Sam, partagé.

- Et vous-mêmes, vous avez massacré des vampires en dehors de votre territoire, remarqua Carlisle en prenant bien soin de ne laisser aucun reproche poindre dans le ton de sa voix.

Le chef de meute lui jeta un regard noir.

- Un à un ! claironna Seth.

- Vas-tu te taire, gamin ? gronda Sam, agacé.

Il reporta son attention sur les Cullen :

- Nous en reparlerons, mais plus tard.

Il parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa subitement. Puis, il disparut, cédant sa place à l'énorme loup au pelage noir. Sans un regard de plus, il se fondit dans l'obscurité, comme avalé par le néant.

Embarrassé, Jacob se tourna vers Edward :

- Sam te remerciera plus tard, assura-t-il. Il n'est pas… il est juste inquiet pour Emily, il ne sera pas tranquille tant qu'il ne se sera pas assuré qu'elle va bien.

- Je le sais, sourit le vampire. C'est bien naturel.

Jacob passa sa main dans ses cheveux ras et ajouta :

- Je suppose qu'il veut également vérifier que tout va bien à la Push.

- C'est exactement ce à quoi il pense, dit Edward d'une voix douce.

Il soupira et reprit :

- J'ai fait peur à ton père, ce soir, Jacob. Il ne se s'attendait pas à… ça. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses, et de les lui transmettre également. Je voulais mettre Emily en sûreté mais en même temps j'étais assez pressé de revenir, alors…. La Push était vraiment la seule solution.

Jacob se fendit d'un large sourire.

- T'inquiète ! Je me doute que sur le coup ça lui a fait drôle, mais il n'y a pas de mal.

Il reprit son sérieux pour assurer, le regard ferme :

- Il n'y aura pas de guerre pour ça. Si certains y pensent, je leur dirais un mot.

- Merci, fit Edward, soulagé.

- Merci à toi, fit Jacob.

Et spontanément, sans la moindre arrière-pensée, les deux garçons se donnèrent l'accolade.

- Mieux vaut que je file aussi, dit enfin Jacob. On se voit demain. Bella, embrasse Nessie pour moi, hein ?

- Bien sûr, Jacob, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

En un instant, tous les Indiens avaient repris leur forme lupine et s'étaient fondus dans le noir.

- Eh bien ! soupira Carlisle. Quelle soirée ! Nous ne sommes pas passés loin de la catastrophe. Heureusement que tu as pu intervenir à temps pour sauver cette femme, Edward. Qui étaient ces inconnus, d'après toi ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Edward, Bella lovée contre lui. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de leur parler et leurs pensées étaient focalisées sur la chasse.

Il soupira à son tour et désigna d'un geste vague l'endroit où gisaient les restes déchiquetés :

- J'aurais voulu éviter ça, mais le plus urgent était de mettre Emily en sécurité. Ils ne m'auraient pas écouté si j'avais tenté de leur faire comprendre la situation. Et elle aurait été en danger.

Le médecin donna une bourrade amicale à son fils.

- Tu as fait au mieux, assura-t-il. Nous aurions du t'accompagner tout de suite au lieu de te laisser y aller en éclaireur. Une bonne leçon à retenir pour l'avenir.

Sous le ton léger, la tristesse perçait. Carlisle déplorait toujours les victimes, quelles qu'elles soient et quelles que soient les circonstances.

Tandis que les Cullen, un peu assombris mais néanmoins soulagés que les choses n'aient pas plus mal tournées encore rentraient chez eux, une scène houleuse se déroulait à la Push où les loups étaient revenus.

Ils y avaient certes retrouvé Emily indemne, qui reprenait ses sens et sirotait un thé brûlant sur le canapé de Billy Black (Léah ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil, prit une mine dégoûtée et sortit en grimaçant, fronçant le nez de manière exagérée tout en reniflant ostensiblement).

Mais ils y avaient surtout retrouvé une partie des leurs complètement hystériques.

Le fait qu'un vampire soit venu jusque dans la maison de l'un d'eux avait déclenché une véritable frénésie dans laquelle la peur, la haine ancestrale envers sa race et le désir de violence se mêlaient étroitement. Un climat électrique, explosif même, qui menaçait de s'étendre comme une nappe d'huile et de provoquer bien des heurts au sein de la réserve d'ordinaire si calme.

Les loups-garous ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à sentir la moutarde leur monter au nez également, pour des raisons exactement inverses. Par ailleurs, aucun d'eux n'appréciait tellement les sous-entendus visant à leur faire entendre qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'irresponsables, voire d'incapables.

- … une portée de chiots aveugles… disait quelqu'un, la jalousie suintant de chacune de ses intonations.

Paul poussa un grognement, les yeux étrécis par la colère. D'un même mouvement, Jacob et Sam lui posèrent une main sur l'épaule, l'un à droite, l'autre à gauche, bien que tous deux commencent sérieusement à bouillir également !

Billy d'abord, puis Emily avaient confirmé en quelques mots les événements de la soirée.

Joey Tornton, connu du reste pour son caractère excessivement emporté et sa violence latente, braillait de toutes ses forces et exigeait une expédition punitive immédiate, afin « d'aller foutre le feu à la baraque des Cullen et débarrasser une bonne fois la région de cette vermine ». Il laissait par ailleurs clairement entendre que les loups n'étaient pas indispensables à cette opération.

- Non ! beugla Sam, le regard dur. On ne touche pas aux Cullen ! Jacob est lié à la petite et maintenant Edward a sauvé Emily… Je préférerais lui baiser les pieds que lever ou laisser lever la main sur lui et les siens, c'est clair ? Et si tu veux en discuter, je suis à ta disposition… maintenant !

Cette tirade assénée sur un ton de volonté inébranlable eut un impact considérable sur la foule surexcitée. Sam était très respecté à la Push. Et par ailleurs, personne, pas même cet excité de Joey, n'aurait envisagé de se colleter avec lui : sa seule stature était suffisamment dissuasive, même pour un bagarreur.

Jacob envisageait sérieusement, quant à lui, d'allonger deux gifles mémorables à ce braillard vengeur, et cela devait se lire clairement sur son visage car plusieurs personnes s'écartèrent prudemment.

Résolus, les membres des deux meutes se tenaient épaules contre épaules face aux émeutiers, laissant clairement entendre par leur attitude qu'ils ne seraient pas simples spectateurs en cas de grabuge.

Billy Black intervint alors, faisant rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au premier plan. En tant que l'un des anciens de la tribu, membre du conseil et descendant direct des chefs d'autrefois, il était lui aussi éminemment respecté.

- Nous ne courons aucun danger, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Demain, le conseil se réunira avec les Protecteurs de notre peuple –il désigna les garçons près de lui- pour décider de ce qu'il convient de faire.

La tension baissa comme par enchantement et les vociférations se changèrent en grommèlements et protestations.

- Le traité a été rompu ce soir, c'est vrai, admit Sam. Mais par nécessité, il l'a été par les deux parties.

- De toute façon, fit Jacob, tout ça ne rime plus vraiment à grand-chose, à présent.

- En effet, fit Sam. Et c'est pourquoi demain je proposerai de revoir les termes de ce traité et jusqu'à son nom : « alliance » me semblerait désormais plus juste.

- Alors il faudrait que les Cullen soit là, émit Seth.

- Au moins leur chef, tempéra Paul, en grimaçant malgré lui à l'idée de toute la famille réunie à la Push.

- Vous voulez laisser ces buveurs de sang venir sur nos terres ? lança quelqu'un, incrédule.

- Ils ne le feront pas, répondit Sam. Je pensais seulement à assouplir la règle, de manière à ce que _tous ensemble_ nous puissions défendre _l'intégralité_ du secteur contre les véritables dangers, sans se prendre la tête pour une frontière imaginaire.

Il regarda Billy :

- Mais de toute façon, c'est au conseil de décider.

Il promena ensuite un regard sévère sur les belligérants un peu calmés et ajouta sur le ton de l'avertissement :

- Et que personne ne s'imagine qu'il pourrait agir de son côté sans que nous soyons au courant ! Nous ne voulons pas que tout cela dégénère en bataille rangée, représailles, contre-représailles et ainsi de suite. Il y a soixante-dix ans, Ephraïm Black a conclu ce traité pour éviter les affrontements. Depuis soixante-dix ans, nous vivons en paix avec les Cullen. Je ne permettrai pas que tout cela soit compromis maintenant, surtout pas après ce soir.

Un silence.

- La décision sera prise demain, acheva t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et entra dans la maison afin de rejoindre Emily, signifiant par là que pour lui le sujet était momentanément clos.

Tandis que l'écho de ses dernières paroles retentissait encore dans l'air nocturne, les mécontents commencèrent à se disperser, non sans grogner dans leurs barbes ou en échangeant des commentaires à voix basse.

Les autres garçons, ainsi que Léah, se détendirent et échangèrent quelques regards. Celui de Jacob brillait d'enthousiasme et Seth sautillait sur place, manifestement enchanté.

Quels que soient leurs sentiments exacts, les loups-garous savaient qu'ils étaient arrivés au seuil d'un grand changement et que le lendemain ferait date dans l'histoire des Quileutes. Lorsque plus tard il s'étendit sous ses draps, Jacob y rêva encore un moment, les yeux mi-clos.

- Une alliance, dit-il à mi-voix.

Le terme lui plaisait. « Alliance » sous-entend la complicité, sinon l'amitié. « Traité » a un petit côté guerrier. Bien qu'il aime la bagarre, Jacob ne l'envisageait plus lorsqu'il était question des Cullen.

Ce fut en souriant aux anges et la tête pleine de pensées plutôt agréables qu'il s'endormit.

**FIN**


End file.
